Significant global economic losses in major agronomic crop production are caused by the damage and infestation of insect and acarid pests. Crop reduction due to said pests, for example, in cotton and peanuts, can range as high as 39% and 78%, respectively. Pest infestation can result in lower yields, lower crop quality, reduced consumption, increased perishability, increased risk of disease, higher processing cost, higher transportation cost and increased market prices. Therefore, new and effective insect and acarid control agents and crop protection methods are a continuing global need.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide N-biphenylthiohydrazone derivatives which are effective agents for the control of pestiferous insects and especially, acarina.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method for the protection of growing and harvested crops from the harmful and deleterious effects caused by insects and especially, acarid pests.
It is a further object of this invention to provide insecticidal and acaricidal compositions for use in the methods of the invention.